


This Love

by Smeileng



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smeileng/pseuds/Smeileng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenapa diantara semua orang, harus kau orangnya? Kupikir hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berkembang sampai ke arah ini karena aku hanya melakukan hal yang biasa saja. Namun, apakah ini saatnya aku harus menyerah padamu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Shinhwa milih Shincom  
> Eric Mun milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan selaku penciptanya  
> Ashen adalah OC milikku

Seharusnya tidak seperti ini arah hubungan kita. Seharusnya kita berdua berada di dalam batasan yang telah ditetapkan, sebagai fans dan idola. Hanya itu saja, tidak lebih. Namun saat ini, hubungan kita ini bahkan aku tidak berani membayangkannya untuk menjadi nyata.

Oh oke, dulu waktu aku masih naif, aku membayangkan kita terlibat dalam hubungan ini. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang sudah berbeda karena aku sadar bahwa dunia kita berbeda.

“Kita bisa membuat ini berhasil. Tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku untuk kali ini saja?”

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tepatnya aku tidak mau, karena aku tahu jika menjelaskannya padamu, kau semakin keras kepala untuk membuat ini benar-benar berhasil.

Tidak bisakah kita di dalam hubungan ‘oke aku suka kamu dan kamu suka aku, case closed.’

“Eric, tidak bisakah kau mencari yang lain? Jawabannya tetap saja sama meskipun kau berusaha untuk membujukku.”

“Tidak. Sejak pertama melihatmu aku tahu kaulah orang yang tepat.”

Aku menghela nafas. Ini tidak akan pernah berhasil untuk membuatnya mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin menikah dengan siapapun sampai akhir hayatku. Dia tidak salah, tapi diriku sendiri yang salah tidak mau menerimanya dalam kehidupanku.

“Aku tidak bisa mencintai diriku sendiri dengan benar, bagaimana aku mencintaimu, Eric?”

“Kita belajar bersama. Aku bisa mengajarkan pelan-pelan hingga kau terbiasa.”

“Absurd. Kau pasti suatu saat akan bosan padaku.”

“Tidak perlu khawatir, selama kau di sisiku sepanjang hidupku aku tidak bosan.”

Aku menatapnya, tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu keras kepala untuk bersamaku? Aku yakin banyak perempuan yang lebih baik dariku untuk bersamanya, lalu kenapa diantara semua orang harus aku?

“Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak lari meninggalkan diriku saat tahu semua tentang diriku. Dan kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak berusaha merubahku untuk menjadi standarmu.”

Aku ingin berkata aku merubahmu dengan cara naskah drama yang diterimanya adalah hal yang aku ingin lihat darimu. Tapi aku rasa meskipun aku katakan untuk membuatmu menjauh, kau tidak akan menjauh.

“Eric, apa kau selalu keras kepala seperti ini saat bersama boybandmu?”

“Saat memperjuangkan kami agar tetap bersama sampai hari ini ya. Tapi untuk seorang perempuan, baru kali ini.”

“Aku bukan tipemu. Tinggi hanya 165, bukan 170. Aku tomboy, bukan perempuan metropolitan. Aku tidak lebih tua darimu, usia kita malah berbeda 16 tahun.”

“Lalu dimana masalahnya?”

“Eric…,” Aku memandangnya dengan lelah. Apakah dia diciptakan untuk sangat keras kepala untuk menerima bahwa aku tidak ingin hubungan ini dilanjutkan? “Aku tidak bisa.”

“Yang kau katakan sebelumnya itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu, saat aku masih muda. Sekarang semuanya tidak berlaku karena aku hanya ingin dirimu.”

Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk membuatnya menyerah dan meninggalkanku. Atau mungkin akulah yang harus menyerah karena dia memang ditakdirkan untuk sangat keras kepala padaku, meskipun aku selalu menolaknya untuk memasuki wilayahku.

“Ashen….”

“Terserah padamu, Eric. Aku sudah memperingatkan dirimu sejak awal, jangan menyesalinya.”

Dan wajahku sekarang malah terlalu dekat dengan dada bidangnya karena dia memelukku serta berbisik untuk berterima kasih padaku. Aku lelah untuk membuatnya menyerah padaku, jadi aku rasa akulah yang harus menyerah. Entah bagaimana hubungan kami berdua akan berhasil padahal aku sudah memberikan semua hal yang biasanya akan membuat para lelaki yang menyukaiku mundur. 

**Author's Note:**

> Untuk seseorang yang telah menjadi penyanyi selama 17 tahun. Terima kasih atas perjuanganmu selama ini dan telah membagikan ceritaku sehingga membuatku yang tadinya down sekarang bergerak lagi. Dan maafkan aku meminjam namamu, aku tidak bisa memikirkan nama lainnya.  
> Serta … ini bukanlah manifestasi keinginanku untuk menjadikanmu sebagai seseorang yang mendampingi hidupku sampai akhir hayatku. Ini hanyalah pelampiasan mimpiku tadi malam yang membuatku harus menampar diriku sendiri agar tahu batasannya.  
> Dan meskipun kau tidak membaca ini, kuharap kau menemukan seorang pendamping secepatnya. Aku bahagia saat kau bahagia, karena kau pantas mendapatkannya.


End file.
